


Infuriating

by lightlyseen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Realization, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlyseen/pseuds/lightlyseen
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert finds Gilbert Blythe absolutely infuriating in every way.





	Infuriating

Gilbert Blythe was infuriating. Each time Anne proved herself within the classroom he found some way to one-up her. All the while he would have that smug smile on his face, a twinkle in those deep brown eyes. It made Anne want to smack him. She wouldn’t, but she wanted to. The worst part about him was all the things he did to endear himself to Anne. Didn’t he understand how much she didn’t like him? In the Spring when the air was full of promises of romance and new beginnings, he would compliment her on her flower crown. His eyes sparkling with mirth. She had enjoyed making it and it was indeed beautiful, but she hadn’t made it just for his enjoyment.

In the Summer when the nights were warm and the stars were bright, he would drop by the Cuthbert household for suppers. He always helped to clean up afterward and would profusely thank Marilla for the delicious meal. Matthew and Marilla were utterly charmed by Gilbert Blythe, the traitors. He looked like he belonged at their dining table, like he belonged in their family. He was so at ease, always knowing the right thing to say to coax Matthew out of his shell or to engage Marilla in his stories. All the while he would sneak glances at Anne, which she didn’t appreciate at all. Mostly since she didn’t understand why he was looking in the first place.

In the Autumn when the air was crisp and the world full of color, he would bring her a basket of bright red apples from the orchard at his farm. As Anne sunk her teeth into the skin, tasting the most sweet and glorious fruit, she would try not to think about the fact that Gilbert hadn’t brought a basket for anyone else in the class, only for her. She would find herself falling into despair as the number of apples dwindled and the basket became more and more empty. Each one had been thoroughly appreciated but as they disappeared there was less and less of a physical reminder that Gilbert had thought of her.

In the Winter when the world was white and Anne’s breath hung like lace, frozen in the air, he would walk her home. His farm wasn’t close and Anne tried not to acknowledge this as they regaled each other with stories. Gilbert would talk of his time on the steamer, what it was like to be so far from home, what it felt like to be so alone while surrounded by so many people. Anne’s favorite part of his stories was when he would tell her about the exotic ports of call, New York and it’s lights, Trinidad and it’s color and warmth. When he spoke she could close her eyes and imagine she had been there with him.

Although she would never admit it, she liked it even more when he would talk about how he’d thought of her. It didn’t happen often, Gilbert it turned out could be quite bashful, but he would mention her letter, how it had excited him, made him feel wanted and remembered. He never said the word loved but it hung in the air between them like a silver thread. He said once, how he had dreamed of her on the ship. He looked at the sky as he said this, his cheeks a nice pink that Anne could tell went beyond the cold. She had changed the subject, sharing with him a tale of the snow queen and her enchanted forest. Gilbert always listened to her stories as if they were the most riveting thing in the world. He was completely enraptured by her and the worlds she created. In this specific instance, he looked at Anne with such fondness, warmth filling his gaze, that she felt her own cheeks tinge pink.

That night as she lay in bed, Anne tried not to think of Gilbert. About how he had dreamt of her. About how as she spun her story his hand had brushed hers and she hadn’t even tried to pull away. Yes, Gilbert Blythe was most definitely infuriating. He drove her crazy when he rivaled her academically. He confused her when he complimented her. He made her mad when he got along with her family. He made her dizzy when he was considerate towards her. He made her heart beat faster when he shared his dreams and aspirations with her. And when he held her hand, his fingers entwining in her own, and looked at her as though she hung the stars in the sky, well that was when he was the most infuriating to her. Because that was when she knew that he wasn’t really that infuriating at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short snippet into Anne realizing she's falling for Gilbert. Also in my head, the reason Bash and Mary aren't over for dinner at the Cuthbert's is that they are enjoying a romantic evening at home without Gilbert.


End file.
